Seven Devils
by it'sbrittanabitch
Summary: "I was dead when I woke up this morning; and I'll be dead before the day is done." AU Brittana


Seven Devils

* * *

"_I was dead when I woke up this morning; and I'll be dead before the day is done."_

* * *

She's running in her dreams, always running, she doesn't know from what or from whom, but her legs have never pulled her faster. She almost always gets caught, the thing was almost revealed, but like every time—a bright light appears.

She's never been happier for sunlight, she loves it. She hates nighttime, creatures crawling through the shadows, eerie creaks from tree branches. Nobody is scared of sunlight, everything during the day is visible, and that's what she likes most. Not the shadow that chases her in her dreams, or the objects brushing her window.

The light shines through her window and she stretches. Shoulder bones popping back into place, her toes cracking from clenching in her sleep. A small smile appears on her face as she opens her eyes; her light blue wallpaper gleaming right back at her. She cracks her neck before shifting her feet over the side of her bed and standing up with one final stretch.

She steps forward to her window, her sleep-shirt only stretching barely to her knees as she looks outside. Not a cloud in the sky, bikers speeding down the road, followed by cars pulling out their driveways. She sees her neighbor getting his mail and watches as little kids head towards their buses.

One final crack on her shoulder and she walks over to pick out her clothes for the day. She takes the selected items and heads towards her washroom to prepare for school.

It's about 30 minutes before the girl emerges from the bathroom, cheerleading uniform intact, make-up fully applied. She unplugs her phone and tightens her pony before heading downstairs. Dishes clang from the kitchen and she inhales the smell of eggs and toast.

"Morning Britt-Britt." Her mother grins from her spot at the sink.

"Morning mom." She smiles back as she picks up a slice of toast, buttering it before taking a bite.

Her mother gives her a look of disbelief, "One slice of toast? That's all?"

Brittany shrugs, "We might not have practice this morning, but Coach Sue knows what we eat for breakfast, no sugar."

"Now doesn't butter have sugar?" Her mother teases.

"Yes mother," Brittany says back, "but it's better than Lucky Charms. If I eat that she'll say I'm bloated."

"That woman will say no such thing to my baby girl."

"Mom," Brittany groans.

A sly smirk appears on the older blonde's face, "Kidding," Brittany slips her backpack on her shoulder, "have fun at school."

"Always do." Brittany smiles, she leans in and presses a kiss to her mother's cheek. "Love you." She calls out as she heads out the door.

The blonde feels her phone vibrate and pulls it out of her bra to look at it.

Santana: _meet you at front B?_

Brittany smiles and types back a message.

Brittany: _always do _

She walks down the sidewalk for a bit before she feels her phone vibrate again.

Santana: _sweet, see you soon babe xoxo_

* * *

It takes about 10 minutes before Brittany arrives at school to see other students piling in. Arriving in their cars or bikes or walking like Brittany did. Brittany takes a few glances before she finds the brunette. She smiles before heading towards her.

"S!" She calls out. Santana turns around and beams back.

"Hey!" She squeals as she wraps her arms around the blonde. "I missed you!"

Brittany laughs and hugs back. "I saw you yesterday 'Tana."

"Too long," She mumbles into the taller girl's neck. As she detaches herself she links arms with the blonde. "You took longer than usual."

"Yeah, mom made toast this morning."

"Yum," Santana grins, bumping shoulders with Brittany.

Brittany bumps back, "Yeah sure, but she wanted me to eat some more food. Apparently I'm too skinny."

"You totally are Britt-Britt, but Coach Sue would-"

"Have my head, I know." Brittany nods.

As they head towards their lockers Santana gets a mischievous look in her eyes. "So B, last night, I did some research."

"This isn't the part where you tell me you're secretly a man?"

Santana rolls her eyes, "No, I meant in my _journal_."

Oh, her Book of Shadows. Santana always referred to her Book of Shadows as a journal to keep suspicion down from eavesdroppers. Even though Brittany is 100% sure that people at this school don't know what a Book of Shadows is.

"Okay, so what did you find?" She questions.

Santana smirks, "Oh I don't know, a few spells," She mutters, "to, oh I don't know, get us into that new club."

"Pulse?"

Santana nods vigorously, she opens her mouth but Brittany cuts her off, "You know we'll have to ask Quinn right? And she'll probably invite the rest of the circle."

Santana groans, "Whatever, you and I will find some way to ditch the dorks." As they reach their lockers Sam meets them halfway.

"Ladies." He bows slightly.

"Sammy!" Brittany grins as she detaches from Santana to wrap her arms around the blonde-haired boy. "Oh you smell good."

Sam chuckles and hugs Brittany tighter, "It's all natural baby."

Brittany laughs and pulls away, and reaches to put one hand around his bicep. "Someone has been working out." She jokes as she squeezes his arm.

Sam grins and flexes his muscle, "Hitting the weights hard this year. Being a quarterback does require some hard work."

"Mhmm," Brittany nods. She hears Santana open her locker and begin rummaging through it.

"So," Sam starts, "what are you ladies talking about?"

"Nothing much," Brittany replies, "girl's stuff, y'know—hygiene, cute boys." She gives Sam a gentle nudge. Sam nudges her back.

"Really? I expected you girls to be talking about the new club that opened a few days ago." He gives Santana a knowing look.

Santana finally looks over at him, "Us talking about going to a club? Trouty we are proper girls who stay at home and do our homework. We have curfews." She mocks.

Sam playfully rolls his eyes, "Very funny." He takes a look at his watch. "Well I better head to class; do you need an escort Miss. Pierce?" He sticks his arm out.

Brittany looks at him and then to Santana, "No thanks Sammy, Santana and I have our classes closer. Wouldn't want you to go out of your way."

Sam nods, pulling his arm back. "Alright, see you guys at lunch for the meeting." He gives a wink and then heads off.

Santana rolls her eyes and closes her locker. "Ready to head to class B?" She asks as she holds out her pinky.

"Yes ma'am." Brittany loops their pinkies together, as they begin to head down the hallway; narrowly avoiding kids who are rushing to their first period.

Santana smiles as she reaches the math room, releasing Brittany's pinky. "Well okay Miss. Pierce; have fun calculating the circumference of a circle."

"Oh I will." Brittany grins. She leans forward and gives Santana a hug. Santana briefly returns it before blowing her a kiss and heading down the hall. Brittany watches her go, before turning to head in the room.

As she reaches for the handle, she feels as if someone is watching her. She pauses and takes a quick glance behind her shoulder, finding the hall empty. She shrugs her shoulders before walking into the room.

She takes a seat near the back of the room, where Quinn immediately takes a seat next to her. "Hey Britt." She smiles.

"Hey," She returns as she pulls out her binder. "Something up?"

Quinn looks around and leans closer, "Can you get word out to the others that the meeting won't be in the usual spot."

Brittany takes out her pen and twirls it, "Why?"

Quinn gets impossibly closer, "Jewfro has been lurking there. He is the last person we need on our backs."

Brittany makes a noise of agreement, "So where do you want to meet?"

"Under the bleachers."

"Okay I'll text Santana and Sam right now. Can you get the others?"

Quinn nods and takes out her phone, hiding it under her desk, typing out the message.

Santana and Sam: _meeting is gonna be under the bleachers for lunch. jewfro's been creeping, had 2 move._

It takes a few seconds before she gets a reply.

Santana: _O.K, save me a seat?_

Brittany lets a small smile spread across her face.

Brittany: _you got it dude ;) _

She gets another quick reply.

Sam: _thanks britt, make sure to make some room for trouty ;)_

Brittany rolls her eyes and types a message, as the first warning bell rings.

Brittany: _course!_

As the teacher walks in she checks the last message.

Santana: _good __ cause if there isn't, your lap is very comfy_

Quinn looks over at her and she gives her a reassuring nod and Quinn smiles before turning to the front as the last bell rings.

As the teacher starts the lesson Brittany feels the same feeling she felt before she walked in the room. She takes a glance behind her, but there is still no one there.

* * *

Brittany is the first to arrive under the bleachers since she already had a packed lunch. She heads towards one of the two couches that lay underneath the bleachers. She takes a seat on the red tattered couch that fits about three, four if she lets Santana sit on her lap; and pulls her lunch out.

She sets the bag on her lap and reaches her hand out on the arm rest to play with the frayed ends of it. The couch that sits adjacent to it is blue. It is longer and can fit four people, but some of the springs stick through the fabric, so it's not comfy at all. Not that the kids who sit on them and get high mind at all.

As she pulls her apple out she hears footsteps and she looks through the space between the bleachers. She sees a figure off in the distance, but she figures that the noise isn't coming from them because it looks like they're not moving at all.

The shadow just stands there and stares—Brittany can't make out a face. She jumps when the springs shift on the red couch.

"Hey," Mike laughs as he sits down, putting his arms up in surrender, "I come in peace." Brittany lets a small smile splay on her lips. "The meeting is here right?"

Brittany nods and takes a bite of her apple. "You can't sit here though."

Mike gives her a questioning look before realization dawns on his face, "For Santana and Sam?"

Brittany grins appreciatively as he moves to the blue couch, "You know it."

She hears another set of footsteps and can't help but brighten as she sees Santana reach them. "Hey Britt," She grins, her grin then falters, "Jackie Chan."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Mike nods as he leans back and pulls out his lunch. He also packed, but Brittany assumes that he had to go to his locker to get it. Brittany is usually the only one that actually carries her lunch around with her.

Santana smirks and sits down next to Brittany, placing her master cleanse on her knee. "That's all you're eating?" Brittany questions, looking for a hidden tray or lunch box.

"Well I was hoping to scavenge some things off of you." Santana replies. "Mom didn't go grocery shopping this week, too busy watching Desperate Housewives marathons."

"There was another marathon this week?"

Santana nods, "You know how some channels get with marathons, it's like ABC Family, 'President's Day oh you know that's always good for a Harry Potter marathon!'" Brittany grins and nods her head.

"I do appreciate those marathons though." Brittany adds. Santana makes a noise of agreement as she pulls out the bag of vegetable straws from Brittany's lunch bag.

"So are we asking the great one if we can go to the club tonight?"

Mike leans forward in from his spot on the opposing couch, "And just how do you think you are gonna get in there Miss. Underage."

Santana shoots a glare at him, "Excuse me Bruce Lee, but we happen to be witches, we can pretty much do whatever the hell we want."

Mike rolls his eyes, "And you think the elders will be okay with you doing 'whatever the hell you want.'?" He mimics.

"Well we're just not gonna tell them." Brittany gives Santana a wary glance. "What?" Santana laughs, "We just use the spell that I found. It's a persuasion spell, it's pretty simple. If it works it'll get us into the club with the snap of my fingers." She leans back, proudly crossing her arms over her chest.

"What exactly will work with the snap of your fingers Lopez?" Santana straightens up and looks to see Quinn with Mercedes and Sam flocked at her side.

"I was hoping you would finally show." Santana grumbles. "Britt and I-"

"Oh no don't put this on me." Brittany interjects.

"Fine," Santana exasperates, "_I_ was looking in my book of shadows, and I found a spell that can get us into the new club."

"And why would we do that Santana? Using our powers to do childish things like that is exactly why you aren't leader of the circle."

"No, I'm not leader because nobody can stand up against Sister Christian."

"Santana," Brittany hisses.

"It's fine Britt." Quinn interjects. "She just calls me names because she's jealous that she's not top dog around here."

Santana growls and gets ready to jump up, but Brittany holds her down. "Quinn I do think it could be fun to get us all together and go out somewhere."

"But using magic for our own amusement is reckless."

"We're teenagers Quinnie," Santana interrupts, "everything we do is reckless. We're only young once, who wants to sit around and not use the power that we were born with? It's a complete waste. Who's to say that the elders didn't do the same exact thing at our age?"

The whole group is nodding along, and Quinn lets out a long sigh. "Fine," She pauses, "but if anything happens tonight, it's all on you." Santana nods while raising her hand in the air in a silent chant. "Stop that," Quinn chastises, "Now let's get down to business."

* * *

Brittany opens the front door and grins, "Mom, Dad I'm home!" She hears the sound of clanging dishes, and the cheers from the living room. Her mom is probably cooking dinner, while her dad does his usual sports watch, and then heads to his office.

Brittany heads towards the kitchen and waves to Lizzy as she takes a seat on the stool. "I'm going out tonight." Brittany says as she runs her finger along the marble.

"And where will you be going Miss. Brittany?" Her mom questions, Brittany can practically hear her grinning.

"Out," She mumbles, her mom turns around to give her a look, "With Santana and the gang. No drugs or alcohol or s-"

"Don't say the S-E-X word around your sister."

Brittany holds her hands up and then turns to Lizzy, "Sorry Liz."

"I didn't hear anything." The 7-year-old grins.

Brittany smiles and then turns to her mom with a pout, "Please, please, please, PLEASE!"

Her mom holds her hands up in defeat, "Okay, okay." She laughs, "But be back by midnight, and if you're staying at Santana's or Quinn's or Mercedes' you-"

"Text or call, I got it mom." She smiles. Brittany leans over the counter and places a kiss on her mom's cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too baby." Her mother returns.

Brittany jumps off her seat and walks to Lizzy ruffling her hair, "And you and I have a Disney Movie Marathon on for this weekend, okay kiddo."

Lizzy squeals and nods her head, "Okay Britt, I can't wait!" She leans up and gives Brittany a kiss. "Love you lots and lots."

"You too monkey." She places a kiss on her head and then heads to the living room. "Dad, mom says it's okay for me to go out tonight, so I just thought I should tell you I am."

Her dad nods, taking his eyes off the screen, "You be careful now, don't let any boys touch you. Especially that Sam kid."

"Dad," Brittany laughs, "We're just friends."

"Don't trust that boy's mouth for as big as it is."

Brittany grins and hugs him, "I'm heading out okay, I love you."

"Mhmmm, and remember."

"No boys." Brittany finishes.

* * *

She parks her car in front of the Lopez's mansion and quickly checks the clock before turning the ignition off. It was 6 which seemed like a reasonable time to get ready and then head out to the club. Brittany heads to the front door gently tapping it before turning the knob and entering.

Mrs. Lopez looks up from her spot on the couch and waves and Brittany smiles and points upstairs to which Maribel affirms with a nod. Brittany nods in return and marches up the stairs to Santana's room.

As soon as Brittany enters she sees Santana slipping into a dress. Brittany grins and looks around her room. "What no cauldron for this one?" She teases.

"Funny." Santana returns as she turns around and approaches her. Brittany wraps her arms around the brunette and rests her head on the shorter girl's shoulder. "Mmm," Santana hums. She pulls away and gives Brittany an once-over. "That's not what you're wearing tonight is it?"

"No, I left my really nice blue dress here, so I thought I could take it back."

"Damn, nothing gets past you does it?"

"Trying to mooch my beautiful clothes?" Santana smiles and goes over to her closet, pulling out the dress.

"Here, go to the bathroom and get ready, and I'll do the spell."

"You don't need any help with that?"

"Just got to make some gross stuff, and then all you have to do is drink it." Brittany nods and takes the dress, quickly heading to the bathroom. She looks around the bathroom and opens Santana's makeup drawer applying some of the basics. When she's done she slips the dress on, and looks at her hair. It's slightly curled due to being up all day so she decides to leave it like that.

As she exits the bathroom she sees Santana holding two vials. "What about the rest of the circle?"

"Only two people need to drink it, _we_ persuade the bouncers to let us and our friends in." Brittany nods and takes the vial.

She smells it and scrunches her nose, pulling the vial back. "This one is a plugger." Brittany states as she puts her index finger and thumb on either side of her nose and squeezes using her other hand to chug the mixture down. She looks at Santana and watches her do the same thing.

Santana coughs and looks at the empty vial, "The price we pay for clubbing."

Brittany nods and places the vial on Santana's dresser. "Ready?" She questions as she holds out her hand. Santana grins and takes it.

"I always am baby."

* * *

They meet up with the rest of the circle at the front of the club. Quinn is glancing warily at the door, but once she sees Santana and Brittany she wipes all the worry off her face. "So how is this happening?" She asks looking between the two.

"Watch and learn Fabgay." Santana says smugly. She and Brittany head to the door the group trailing behind. "Hi," She smirks. The bouncer looks between the two girls and immediately moves out of the way. Santana looks back and gives Quinn a taunting look.

The rest of the group starts to follow but the bouncer goes back in front of the entrance. "Oh no," Brittany says, "They're with us." The bouncer looks at Brittany and then to the circle and then moves again.

Sam grins excitedly as he rushes through the door, the rest of the group following behind. As they enter they look at the mass of bodies moving and Quinn holds her hands up. "Buddy system, okay guys? No matter what we stick together. Nobody is gonna be left alone."

They all nod distractedly before Mike takes Mercedes hand and heads off to the dance floor. Santana nods and takes Brittany's hand and starts heading to the bar. Sam trails behind them, and Quinn lets out an exasperated sigh before following Mike and Mercedes.

* * *

Santana sits down at the bar and orders three drinks for them, Brittany sitting next to her and Sam next to Brittany. "Thanks for doing this guys." Sam says as he sits down.

Brittany nods and takes a sip of the drink that the bartender hands to her. "No problemo Trouty." Santana replies as she takes a sip of hers. "We are here to have a good time and get totally wasted."

Brittany grins and looks at Sam, "Ready to have some real fun?"

Sam glances at her then Santana, "Absolutely!"

* * *

It's been at least 2 hours, 3 hours tops. Brittany's been on the dance floor the whole time; well she did take a couple of drink breaks, but other than that nonstop dancing. First with Sam, he is now over with some other people popping and locking, then with Santana, which she's not sure where she went. But the feeling of being in an enclosed space for so long is starting to get to her.

She feels someone start to grind against her backside, their hands sliding along her waist. And usually she would encourage it, but with sweat making her dress stick to her body and the air no longer fresh but stingy. She feels as if she's being cornered rather than on the dance floor.

She takes a deep breath and slowly scoots away from the person as she looks for one of the members of her circle. She lost Sam in the throngs of people, but she manages to catch Quinn at the bar out of her mind.

"Hey Quinn!" Brittany shouts above the music as she approaches the blonde. Quinn turns around and smiles. "I need to get some air."

"Okay find Santana she'll go out with you." She slurs.

Brittany nods, "Where is she?"

Quinn stares at her before bursting out in laughter, "I have no fucking idea."

Brittany feels the air get thicker and shakes her head. She moves through the building and looks for the familiar tan skin, but can't find her anywhere. She takes a deep breath but feels it cut short with the amount of bodies in the room. She needs to get out of here. Santana or not.

She blindly moves around the bodies no longer solid, but blurs and finds the thick metal bar wrapping her hand around it as she pushes it open.

Cold air blasts in her face and she takes a deep breath, relief filling her body. She steps out and looks around the area. A few dumpsters litter the area, dull red bricks aligning the walls. She leans against the bricks and sighs as the cement cools her shoulders. Her breath coming out in puffs, only a couple of lights illuminating the stream of air.

She closes her eyes briefly until she feels a presence. She prays that it's Santana or Sam or anybody from the circle. Her eyes peel open and she detects a shadow. The shape isn't familiar, well it is, but not in the sense of comfort. She tries to recall where she's seen it before, when her instincts tell her to pull her legs forward and run.

That's when it hits her, her nightmares. Before she can blink the figure immerges from the shadows. The shoes clicking on the pavement, Brittany looks up and sees the man. He resembles a weasel, actually she's getting more of a meerkat vibe with the way his body stands erect.

Brittany inches away but it doesn't seem to be working with the man's speed. The man smirks, "Didn't your parents teach you not to be out alone this late at night?"

"I was just getting some air." Brittany says, her voice a lot more frightened than she would have liked.

"Well with a pretty girl like you out just 'getting some air', that distinctly sounds like the beginning of a horror movie."

Brittany tries to move towards the door, but the man seems closer to it. "I was just gonna head back in."

"Mmm, I didn't expect a girl like you to seem so frightened. I mean with your capabilities."

"Excuse me?" She takes another step back only to hit wall.

"Don't even try to hide it blondie, I know what you are." Brittany looks at him and she figures he can see the question on the tip of her tongue. "A witch."

"I-how-are you?" Brittany stutters, thousands of questions running through her head.

The man chuckles, "No my dear Brittany, I'm not a witch, I'm something much stronger." He takes another step closer. "And you see, I've been watching you and your friends for some time now. I was going to make my move tonight; I was just hoping I would have gotten someone else." His eyes trace her from head to toe and Brittany gulps.

"What do you-"

"I'm trying to create something, my dear Brittany, and you are going to help me."

"I'm not going to do anything." She's really hoping that one of the circle members is wondering where she is. The man takes a step closer and Brittany can't move anywhere else. This man has been watching her and her friends, maybe even her family. He knows her name; he probably knows all their names, maybe her address, possibly her families' names. What is he?

"Well sweetheart, that's not really your choice." He puts a hand over her shoulder onto the wall and Brittany watches in horror as dark veins come under his eyes. His eyes turning pitch black. She watches as he bites into his wrist. "It'll be easier if you cooperate."

"Who are you?" She spits.

He chuckles, "It's a little late for questions." Brittany moves her head as he brings his wrist towards her. "Looks like it's the hard way," Before she can even ask, the man is shoving his torn wrist on her mouth and using his other hand to cover her nose.

Brittany tries to keep her mouth shut, but her airway is completely blocked off. It only takes a few more seconds before she inhales through her mouth resulting in the blood to trail down her throat, some landing on the outside of her mouth. He holds her like that for a little before he takes both of his hands and puts them on either side of her head.

Brittany feels tears threatening to spill out of her eyes, praying that somebody, anybody notices her absence. The man seems to notice her discomfort and gently strokes her hair. "Shhh, it's okay, shh."

Brittany's body involuntarily relaxes. "Sebastian." He smirks, "Sebastian Smythe." Is the last thing she hears before a resounding snap echoes through the alley.

* * *

**A/N:** I AM SO SORRY I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG! School has been kicking my butt! It's my junior year so I'm trying to really get my booty in gear. I've been pretty uninspired since I'm not watching season 4 of Glee but I will update PSSOM VERY soon, because it is my Thanksgiving break. I just wanted to get this first chapter out and see how you cats feel about this. Yay/Nay?

THANK YOU FOR ALL STICKING WITH ME I SUCK!


End file.
